


Happy New Year

by ChocolateCapCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drinking, Drunk Steve Rogers, Hangover, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Protective Tony Stark, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: For some reason, after meeting Steve, Tony found himself disinclined to take even a single drop of alcohol. Watching Steve down his fourth drink, Tony didn’t feel the swell of jealousy or longing that he expected to feel, just an amused satisfaction at how unreserved his boyfriend was being.Tony and Steve celebrate their first New Year's Day together
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny disclaimer, I am not American and I have no idea how anything works there. Forgive me for inaccuracies. Also I have never drunk alcohol before, so my description of a hangover may or may not be too accurate pls don't hate me thanks.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”

The air around the couple exploded with yells and cheers, and Tony, who’d had his arm wrapped around Steve’s waist in readiness for this moment, pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, a deep, loving, passionate kiss that Steve returned with no less vigour. The atmosphere seemed to quieten until all they could hear, all they could  _ sense,  _ was each other.

Even when Tony pulled away and rested his forehead on Steve’s, neither cared about the ruckus around them. They stared into each other’s eyes, grinning and blissfully in love.

“Happy new year, my love,” whispered Steve, his thumb caressing Tony’s cheekbone while another arm wrapped protectively, almost possessive, around Tony’s waist. Tony let out an awed giggle; Steve’s soft loving gestures and the sincerity and love evident in his words and his voice were such a sharp contrast to the loud, noisy, sweaty atmosphere of the club they were in, it was genuinely funny.

“It’s gonna be a great year,” grinned Tony, and pulled Steve over to the bar, their little bubble broken. They had a hard time maneuvering around the crowds of people dancing, but Tony managed to get a bar seat for Steve. He placed an order for two beers before seating himself squarely on Steve’s lap, uncaring of who could see them. Steve placed a hand on Tony’s firm thighs, keeping a possessive grip on his boyfriend. Tony  _ loved  _ it. Jealous Steve was such a turn-on.

Tony pressed both beers onto Steve as they’d agreed upon. Tony hadn’t taken a single drink since he’d first met Steve, and he was not going to break his seven-month sobriety streak just because the sun had reached an arbitrary point in space. That didn’t mean Steve couldn’t drink however, and Tony reveled in making his usually reserved and cautious boyfriend let go of his inhibitions, just for tonight.

“It’s a whole new year, Steve!” said Tony, noticing Steve’s uncertain glance towards the drinks. “Live a little!”

Steve looked at the drinks appraisingly for a moment...which stretched to two...and then five. Just as Tony began to grow nervous, a wide smile broke over Steve’s face and he chugged a pint of beer down like it was nothing. Tony cheered and motioned to the bartender to keep the drinks coming.

\----------

Tony had met Steve when he was at the very bottom of the depths of despair. His parents had passed away only a few months prior, and Tony had suddenly found himself an orphan, in charge of the biggest weapons manufacturing company in the world. The stress would have driven better people to suicide, and Tony had dealt with it by going through bottles of alcohol like he did oxygen. Hangovers and nausea were as familiar to him as his right hand.

That is, until he met Steve. They’d quite literally had a  _ meet-cute,  _ their eyes meeting over Steve’s adorable puppy, Dodger. Tony had been walking the streets on one of the few days he happened to be sober, and had stopped to pet a puppy he saw on the street. The consequences of that half-second stop reached onwards over the rest of his life as Steve ran up looking for his dog and caught Tony petting the puppy and cuddling him like there was no tomorrow. Tony looked up as he felt a shadow fall over him, and his eyes immediately met Steve’s baby blues. Steve smiled, a warm, sensitive smile that Tony had etched into his memory still, and reached a hand out to help Tony stand up. Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and stood up, and the rest, as they say, is history.

For some reason, after that chance meeting, Tony found himself disinclined to take even a single drop of alcohol. Maybe it was because he couldn’t stomach the idea of putting sweet, innocent Steve through the horror of dealing with drunk-Tony, or maybe it was because Steve gave out such an aura of happiness and contentment that Tony didn’t need to settle for scraps at the bottom of a bottle. Either way, Steve was almost directly responsible for Tony’s sobriety, and Tony was quite happy to stay away from alcohol for his sake.

Even tonight, watching all the drinking and partying going on around him, Tony felt no desire to join them. How had he ever found this appealing? Watching Steve down his fourth drink, Tony didn’t feel the swell of jealousy or longing that he expected to feel, just an amused satisfaction at how unreserved his boyfriend was being. It was a nice change to see him open and uncaring for once. Steve rarely ever drank, and certainly never to this extent, so it was going to be fun watching the consequences.

Drinking a fifth pint of beer, Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand appreciatively and slammed the mug down. Tony watched with amusement as Steve looked around him, clearly searching for something. It took him a few seconds, but when he caught sight of Tony, seated no more than two feet in front of him, Steve’s face broke into the widest, happiest smile Tony had ever seen on him. Steve pulled Tony in for a drunken kiss, and although Tony grimaced at the taste of alcohol on his boyfriend’s lips, he gently went along until Steve pulled away, still grinning.

“I love ya, Tony,’ he said happily, and beneath the drunken slurring of his words, Tony could hear the pure sincerity and emotion in Steve’s voice. He had to consciously hold back tears as he pressed another soft loving kiss to Steve’s lips.

“I love you too, baby.”

\----------

Tony woke up the next morning (or wasn’t it technically still the same morning?) super grateful that he hadn’t been drinking last night. New Years’ parties were all well and good when he was younger, but he definitely didn’t miss the side-splitting headaches and nausea that came along with it. It felt a little odd even, to have come home from a club and  _ not  _ wake up feeling like he was rotting from the inside out.

He flopped onto his side, unwilling to really get off the bed yet, and was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend unceremoniously sprawled over most of their double bed, clearly having a very good dream if his slight smile and very prominent morning wood were to be believed. Smiling to himself, Tony placed a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead, gentle enough to not wake him up, and pushed himself awake. This was going to be Steve’s first proper hangover, and if his previous experiences had taught him anything, it was that it was best to be prepared. He quickly whipped up some toast and oats, the blandest food possible, and made sure he had a large stock of headache pills and cold water ready.

His prediction came true sooner than he thought, Steve’s moans floating through to the kitchen just as Tony was in the middle of buttering a slice of toast. Dropping the knife, he raced to their shared bedroom where he was welcomed by the sight of Steve’s sickly-green face.

“Oh, sweetheart,” cooed Tony, wiping Steve’s face and arms with the damp towels he’d placed nearby just for this. Steve looked at him with expressive eyes, unwilling to speak, but Tony had enough experience with hangovers to interpret the constant swallowing and green tinge to his skin, and ran to fetch a bucket. He got back just in time, Steve throwing up copious amounts of alcohol and who knew what else as Tony rubbed his back gently,trying to hide his grimace at the all-too-familiar smell. Tony handed him a glass of cold water to wash the taste out and got rid of the contents of the bucket as Steve forced down the pills Tony pressed into his hands.

“How’re you feeling?” asked Tony sweetly, unable to stop a smirk playing around his lips. Steve glared at him but didn't seem to have the energy to do more. He groaned and lay his head back onto the pillow.

“I am never drinking again,” mumbled Steve, a hand coming up to massage his temple. “How do people do this every day?”

“You get used to it,” shrugged Tony. Taking pity on his boy, he slid a hand into Steve’s soft blonde hair and gently tugged at it, massaging his scalp. Steve moaned, this time in pleasure, closing his eyes and sinking into the wonderful feeling of Tony’s hands.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” asked Tony.

“No,” said Steve lazily, before his eyes shot open and he looked at Tony suspiciously. “Why? Should I remember anything special? Did I do anything embarrassing?” He let out a gasp of shock. “Oh god, I didn’t cheat on you, did I?”

Tony laughed, moving his hand so that he was now massaging Steve’s forehead. “Calm down, Rogers, you didn’t do anything too bad. Embarrassing, maybe, but nothing bad.”

Steve groaned. “Please tell me there aren’t any videos of me naked on YouTube.”

“Not embarrassing like that,” smiled Tony, who by this point had pulled Steve up to lay on his lap, finding this position to be much more comfortable for both of them as he continued to massage Steve’s aching head. “It was more like...you were a very cuddly drunk. You told me you loved me every five minutes and you could barely keep your hands off me. It was like driving home with an octopus.”

“Oh,” said Steve. He considered for a moment before shaking his head. “I want to kiss you, but I’ll save that for after I brush my teeth.” He pulled himself up to a sitting position, his head throbbing from the movement. He refused to acknowledge the pain, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“That wasn’t me being drunk. I love you, and I want to tell you that every five seconds. I can’t wait five minutes.” Steve cuddled his head into the crook of Tony’s neck, breathing in his scent and Tony wrapped an arm around his boy, unable to wipe a cheesy grin off his face. He kissed Steve’s cheek (he loved the guy, but all the love in the world couldn’t induce him to kiss someone with combined alcohol and vomit breath).

“I know you love me, and I love you too,” said Tony. “But you’ll love me a lot more when you get some food into you, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve mumbled in agreement, his eyes still closed and hidden in Tony’s neck. “What was that line again? Something about okay and always?”

“The one from the Fault in Our Stars?”

“Yeah.”

“It was something like ‘maybe okay will be our always.’”

Steve giggled. “Maybe Tony will be my always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are v appreciated :) And thank you for reading!


End file.
